On Angels Wings
by Anaed
Summary: A book i decided to start writing and maybe very unlikely publish. any who i have no clue what category to put it under so i pick two random ones. Just know it has to do with angels, a lot of different supernatural creatures, and reincarnation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The lights swirl around me as we spin, blurring into a beautiful scene of music, dancing, and rejoicing. I look up to my partner, a tall blond man with slightly tanned skin. But it wasn't a mortal glow that surrounded him, it was one of a god, or so it seemed to me. His crystal eyes looked down to meet my silver ones. He smiled and I couldn't help returning it with one of my own.

As the music came to a close he pulled me in with a firm warm hand and whispered in my ear.

"one more dance." He looked down at me "Please-."

I blushed, great the puppy dog eyes, they were just too cute. I sighed and looked off to the side to conceal my brightening blush.

"Fine, just one more." His eyes lit up and he would of jumped and howled with joy if we didn't have to act so proper.

We twirled around another couple as we made out way to the terrace windows. I rested my tired head on his shoulder, his warmth soothed my worried mind. We were under the windows now and I raised my gaze up to the sky, the witch moon high above watching us , judging us. Just thinking of it made my worries return. The ignorant music stopped and I backed away from my partner and curtsied "Thank you kind sir." I said in a mocking tone.

He retorted with a bow "and you young maiden". We shared a whispered giggle before I looked about to see if the others were near by.

Victoria and Fauna were just walking fallowed by Avalon and Dusque, each with their partner in pursuit. I looked to the clock, that sat grandly on a wall opposite, in that giant room, from us.

We didn't have much time left.

I grabbed my partner and dragged him with me as I went to meet out friends. Victoria smiled as happily as you possibly could at a time like this. I returned it, not as cheery though. I motioned with my head to the double doors that led to terrace. They knew what I meant, so we snick out into the crisp night air. We barley had enough time to gather before all hell broke loose. Victoria and Fauna, plus a few of the others looked at me oddly, I looked down at my hands to find them slowly going translucent, I turned to say good-bye to my partner, my mate, but all I got in return was an explosion of feathers and light in his place. I saw fauna crying for her partner who apparently had fallen before mine. Then again with the flash and feathers, we were dropping like flies. Then I felt a tingle in my chest, I guess this is what it felt like to disappear from the world.

Bridget, Dusque, Fauna, Victoria, and the rest that remained looked at me with tears. I smiled in my own way, the way that everyone either called motherly or like a protective big sister, either way I hoped it calmed them.

"It's alright, we will meet once again, trust me, as you always have. I don't want tears on your faces while I take my last look at you!" They dried their tears as best they could and smiled sweetly

"Good-bye, see you soon, Artemis" and with my last glance I was consumed with light and my soul split into millions of pieces that flew into the universe and flow of time.

…And I truly didn't lie,

…We would one day…

…Meet again…

…bbbI swore it…

….But who was I…

…and who would we be…

…I wonder…


	2. Chapter 1 Was this a Curse or a Blessing

I was just looking at my other fanfictions and remembered that i haven't worked on them since like seventh grade so please forgive me for forgeting them /since now /and i'm starting to work /on them again.

Please check out /the poll on my profile and answer it if you wish to i really need your opinion on witch to start first.

now please enjoy the story. This story i do own so step off ^_^

* * *

Was this a Curse or a Blessing?

Chapter 1

* * *

_The water wheel of life turns ever on…_

_…Swirling the fates of all the souls in the existence of time, maybe even before that, Maybe even before the ones yet to come. I wonder…_

_… when will…_

_…I…_

_…awaken…._

_I, myself, float up in the sky._

_Why? a voice, familiar but yet note asks_

_I don't know why. Wait, I died._

_what's death? it speaks again._

_I float on and on to the cesspools of life it's self. I meet and ram through other souls as I make my way to the center, it goes on forever, I am forgetting everything, everyone, but a promise,_

_what's that? _

_I don't know- I just know it's there._

_I am almost there!_

_Where?_

_A voice calls me, a loud one at that, is that my name?_

_Yes the voice replies_

"Miss Eztilli" I awoke with a start, the whole class was turned around to face me, and Mr. Drammen was red faced at the front of the room, there were some simple Biology problems on the board. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I asked "May I help you sir?" I pinched the bridge of my nose before dropping my hand that dang dream was effecting my speech.

If it was at all possible for Mr. Drammen to get redder he did after that.

"Yes you certainly may! Answer the question I just asked you." I had to fight a smirk, so he wanted to play this game, alright then. I stood up and I stared him in the eyes.

'She is so full of her self, oh well it's not like she will ever guess that I asked what the diffusion of water through a selectively permeable mem-'

I didn't need to hear more, I spoke load and clear " It's osmosis"

Whispers ran through the rows of seats. All wondering how I do that, or where was my cheat sheet, maybe even jealous ones remark "she just doing it to get noticed" yeah sure that's it, whatever you say.

Mr. Drammen was still in shock at the front of the room, so I sat down and stared of into space. Ignoring the still pregnant silence that could soon leave the class when they quickly forget I'm even there, they tend to do that. I shift my arm so I can rest my chin on my right palm. I can feel my eyes unfocused and glaze over as I go into a daze. I start thinking back to that dream I had, I remember flying, and that a women with a beautiful voice was talking to me, but that's it. Jeez and I liked that dream too, oh well.

I sighed as I looked out the window, the road was just in view so I could watch the cars pass by while the class went on already forgetting the nearly daily episode.

'_red…gray…black…white…green…blue….red…black…red…white'…'_

I was so different, yet no one treated me like I was or that I shouldn't be, they just hate me, ignore me, just because they can sense that something is wrong, it's just goes to show how strong the fight or flight instinct is in humans.

'_brown….white….black…white….red…red…blue…red…white….black…'_

So what if I could read minds, there I said it, I read minds, what of it. It's not like it's unheard of, there are plenty of documented cases involving physic powers. But they were some how different, but I wouldn't know. I've had this gift, or curse, ever since I was a child, well given I don't remember my life up till I was six or, but my parents told me I would complain that people were talking to load, when there was no one in the room, turns out I have a pretty good range.

I don't know how my parents knew what to do or why they should, but we moved to the small town of Florence, Texas. There I was home schooled until I was too smart for them to teach me, which was only second grade for most, eighth or ninth for me. I was taken to privet school after that, but first I had to control my ability so it didn't kill me, or someone else, not that I know how to do that or anything.

When I was eight there was a after school program for kids whose parents worked and I would stay there till five or six in the evening. So I was reading, as I always have and will be doing, when a boy walked up, that in itself was weird. I glanced up at him from over the top of my book. His black curly hair was covered with dirt, probably from the earth fight some boys had been playing a few moments ago, but it made his indigo eyes more pounced, they were deeper then a six year old boys should be but hey who was I to judge. I tried to ignore him, but his thoughts were so load, some people have quiet minds and I can live with it, but this kid was like being under a waterfall, it was almost like he was purposefully being annoying even in my mind. But that would be impossible, because no one knew my secret. I stood up and walked away, but he fallowed me, and I mean he fallowed me everywhere, I managed to lose him a couple times, but he always found me soon after.

So after about a month or so I was beginning to get use to his mind, the roar of it dulled to a low humming noise. One day I decided to find out why he insisted on bothering me , so I finally just stopped and quickly turned to face him, due to the fact he was always a foot or so behind me, it made him take a step back at my sudden movement.

It was spring and the children were let out to play on the 'wooden plays cape' or so we called it. It was build long before us, so the wood was well worn and sometimes had to be replaced. The wood to repair it was set in a small empty lot next to it. That lot was were I always played by myself. But with this boy following me, I didn't sit and read, I just walked along the wood planks on the ground, balancing pretty well I might add. It was on one of these planks that we were on that my sudden change in attitude came into effect.

* * *

Yes i know bad lace to leave off but i got lazy and didn't want to type up the other three chapters i have written down.

anyway i hope you like it so please review and stuff


	3. Sorry not a chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
